


Dinner

by SecondSilk



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: house100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For House100's Phone call challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner

She dialled the number on automatic. She'd decided to do this; the hard part was over.

He answered, with an obviously distracted "hello, yes, what?" and she smiled, imagining his expression.

"Hello, James," she said. It was the way she always greeted him, with one eyebrow raised. This time she added "its Stacy," because it had been far too long since she'd had cause or excuse to greet him at all.

He said "aha!" as though he had caught her out in a lie, and she knew this would be painful.

"Two weeks from Friday. Could we have dinner, together?"


End file.
